Spanish Guitar
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: This is readerxspain. You are an average girl who makes a fateful encounter at a guitar class. Rated T for some sexual stuff.


This is for Tone Deaf Weasel and her sister. Enjoy you two.

* * *

You looked nervously around the outside of the music center. You had taken this guitar class because you had wanted to be better at the guitar, but now you were having second thoughts. You didn't know anyone here, and the guys you'd heard playing were a million times better than you.

"Excuse me chica? But you're here for the guitar class right?" A voice asked from behind you. You turned around, and found the sexiest guy imaginable staring at you. He had short, slightly wavy black hair that stood out perfectly against his caramel colored skin.

"Y-Yes." You stammered, clutching your guitar to your chest. The boy's chocolate brown eyes looked concerned as he continued to stare at you.

"The class is starting now." He said. You swore quietly and ran into the building. You were going to be late for the class, and you'd looked stupid in front of the cutest guy you'd ever seen. You sat down in the back just as the teacher started talking.  
"Alright class. I'm sure you're all here to learn how to play guitar better correct?" He asked. There were nods and various choruses of yes. You just nodded. Just then the doors behind you burst open. You instinctively turned, along with the rest of the class, and gasped.

"Sorry I'm late." The boy from before said, scratching his head sheepishly. You quickly turned back to the front, hoping he hadn't noticed you.

"You really have got to stop being late Toni." The teacher scolded. Toni just laughed and took the seat next to you.

"Oh, chica! Nice to see you again." He exclaimed when he saw you. You smiled and internally blushed. What was he doing here? The teacher cleared his throat and pulled out his own guitar.

"Let's start by seeing what you can all do. Play your favorite piece." You started on your piece. It was a fairly easy Spanish guitar piece, nothing fancy. Next to you Toni began playing a Spanish guitar piece too, but it was so much more complicated, and downright gorgeous to listen too.

"It's a love song." Toni said absentmindedly, while playing the piece perfectly. "Do you like it?" You suddenly felt very inferior. He was playing the piece perfectly and he wasn't even trying! You had to concentrate to make it through your piece without messing up big time. But, it was a really nice song. You blushed and went back to your piece, trying to fight down the self-loathing that was welling up inside you.

"That's a very pretty piece." Toni said, turning to you. "Your technique is very good." This time you just blushed and played faster.

"Thank you." You mumbled, continuing to play, considerably faster now. Toni kept smiling like an idiot, which was actually kind of cute. The rest of the guitar class was uneventful. The class practiced scales and techniques and Toni would occasionally comment on your playing or what song the class was playing. You tried to respond, but your words always came out jumbled up and it sounded weird. Toni just listened patiently and smiled. He was so nice it was almost scary. Once the class ended, you packed up your guitar and headed for your house, but someone grabbed your shirt sleeve. It was Toni.

"Um, I never caught your name chica." He said politely, still smiling.

"Oh, I'm (y/n)." You mumbled, surprised that Toni was still talking to you. He stared at you as if he was trying to figure out something.

"What school do you go to Senorita (y/n)?" You frowned but nevertheless answered the question.

"Gakuen Hetalia. Why?" Toni's face lit up and he clapped his hands happily.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" He grinned. "I go there too." Well that was a surprise. You thought you would have noticed him if he went to your school. Suddenly a car horn honked on the other side of the parking lot.

"Yo Toni!" A guy yelled from the car. "Get in! We're late to pick up the girls from swim team!"

"If we're late again Anna said she'd do something unspeakable to us!" Another guy yelled from the back. Toni looked worried and started running toward the car.

"See you at school tomorrow Senorita (y/n)." He said as he got into the car. It peeled out of the parking lot and took off in the direction of the swimming pool. You gripped the strap of your guitar case and hurried home. Once you were in your room you dialed up your best friend, Isla.

"Hello?" Isla asked as she picked up the phone on her end. You sighed with relief. There was always a chance her older brother Matthias would pick up, and you didn't always like talking to him.

"Hi Isla. How's it going?" You said, laying back on your bed.

"Eh, not bad." She replied. "Gilbert was almost late picking me and Anna up from swim practice."

"Gilbert's your boyfriend right?" You asked, trying to remember what he looked like. Now that you thought about it, you'd never actually met Gilbert.

"Yeah." Isla said, and you heard voices in the background. "He's friends with Arthur's pervy enemy Francis and Toni." Your heart skipped a beat when she said the last name.

"Toni?" You asked, trying to sound casual. "Who's that" Isla laughed sweetly.

"He's this really cute Spanish boy who hangs with Gilbert and Francis." She told you. "And he has the most gorgeous ass in the entire world." You felt your face heating up considerably. Why hadn't you noticed that as he'd been running to the car?

"I thought I was your boyfriend." A voice came from Isla's end.

"I'm allowed to think Toni's ass is cute Gilbert." Isla said coolly. "Everyone does. Even guys." You coughed politely.

"I can still hear you guys."

"I know." Isla said conversationally. "Hey! Wanna talk to Toni? He's in the other room I can go get him." Your heart skipped a beat. That would be nice. His voice was just as nice as his looks.

"Yeah sure." You hoped your eagerness didn't leak out into your voice. But Isla was perceptive as hell, so it was hard to hide anything from her.

"Hello? Senorita (y/n)?" Toni's voice came from the other end. Your heart skipped a beat, and you tried to sound casual.

"Please just call me (y/n)." You said, booting up your laptop. You hadn't written anything for a while. Writing stories always was fun.

"Well then. Nice to talk to you (y/n)." He chuckled. You blushed and started typing a new paragraph.

"So, what are you doing at Isla's house?" You asked, sitting back and reading what you had so far. There was a pause and some yelling in the background before Toni answered.

"Gilbert was dropping Isla and Anna off at their house and Isla insisted that we stay for dinner. Well, insisted me and Gilbert stay, Isla was uneasy about Francis." You'd heard her say Francis was a creepy womanizer, so she obviously didn't like him much. You laughed softly.

"That totally sounds like Isla." You said, starting to feel a bit more familiar with the Spanish boy. Maybe if you were lucky enough you could get Isla to arrange a hang out day. Or, knowing her she'd do it on her own. No asking required.

"So, what is Isla doing right now?" You asked, curious what your friend was up to. If you knew Isla she would be teasing Matthias that she had a boyfriend now. There was silence as Toni looked around.

"She's making out with Gilbert on her bed." Talk about TMI. Although that did sound kind of like Isla. This was her first boyfriend after all. Moans started to leak in through Toni's end of the phone.

"I think I better go." Toni said, and hung up. You mentally swore at Isla. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

"(y/n)! Over here!" You turned to look for the voice. Isla ran toward you in a very, very short red dress and four inch red heels. You were a bit confused as to why Isla was wearing a dress like that. You didn't know Matthias even let her buy dresses like that.

"Oh, hi Isla." You said, shifting your guitar case onto your other shoulder. Isla stopped in front of you. She was a couple inches taller than you with the heels, which was kind of weird.

"I've got to tickets to a movie and you are coming with me." She trilled. "Though you're ditching the guitar and changing into something nicer." You'd never seen Isla this happy before. Well you had, but it had been when she had been about six and had been given three bags of m&m's.

"I don't really want to go to a movie right now." You said, starting to walk away. Isla grabbed your arm and smiled mischievously.

"You're coming." She said calmly, dragging you away. A half an hour later you were both outside the movie theater with a movie ticket and a dinner ticket stuffed into your purse. Isla had dressed you up in a ridiculously short skirt that she said showed off your legs quite well, and matching blouse and fashionable boots. She had also done your hair and makeup, and you looked pretty nice. Although you really didn't know why you had to look this nice.

"Hope you enjoy the movie." Isla grinned, and shoved you into the theater. You turned back to ask her why she'd done that, but she was gone. Well that was nice, ditch (y/n).

"Senorita (y/n)?" You immediately blushed all the way down to your toes. You were in the most embarrassing outfit ever, and Toni was there to see you.

"Toni? What are you doing here?" You asked, turning and trying to look happy. Toni was dressed up too. Tie, vest, slacks, fancy shoes.

"Isla set you up too?" He asked. You nodded. You were beginning to see what had happened. Isla had sensed that you liked Toni, and had played Cupid. Sometimes you hated and loved her at the same time.

"Well, let's sit down and enjoy the movie." Toni gestured to the seats. You sat down next to him, trying to stay as upright as possible. You wanted to make a good impression on him. The lights went out and the movie started. Eventually you leaned back on the seat and relaxed. Halfway through the movie you felt Toni put his arm around your shoulder. Normally you would have been blushing as red as a tomato, but right now you were enjoying yourself, and snuggled closer. Toni put his head on yours and started absentmindedly stroking your hair. It was nice. When the movie ended, and you both headed to the restaurant for the ticket Isla had stuffed into your pocket.

"I hadn't expected that movie to be as good as it was." Toni remarked as you both sat down at the table at the restaurant.

"I hadn't expected it to be good either." You replied. "I don't really like chick flicks." Toni smiled that goofy smile that you had seen around school.

"I thought all girls like chick flicks." He asked, laughing. You laughed too. There was just something about Toni's laugh that made you want to laugh as well.

"Well that's a stereotype." You grinned. "And stereotypes are complete bull." Toni took a sip of the water at the table and shrugged.  
"You have a point (y/n)." He grinned. "I should have known someone as beautiful and witty as you wouldn't be subject to stereotypes." You blushed yet again, and were silent for the rest of the dinner. The check came, Toni paid, and you both exited the restaurant.

"Um, (y/n)?" Toni asked nervously once you were on the sidewalk. "Would you like to come back to my place?" It seemed like an odd suggestion, but you had no problem with it.

"Why not?" You grinned, and let him lead you back to his house. You had to walk back, but it was still nice. You found out that you both liked Spanish guitar music, salsa, mystery novels, and going to the beach. And it was nice to know you had something in common. Your feet were starting to hurt though.

"Are you alright chica?" Toni asked, noticing your apparent discomfort.

"It's nothing." You assured him. Toni looked skeptical, and promptly picked you up bridal style and carried you the rest of the way. Once you both got there, he laid you out on the modest sofa that was in the living room.

"I'm very sorry for all the mess." He apologized. "My parents are out of town for the weekend and I haven't had a chance to clean up." He said, clearing off the coffee table. You took your shoes off and looked around. It was a cozy house, lots of pictures and books.

"You have a nice place." You said, turning back to Toni. You noticed that he was bent over, giving you a chance to check out Isla's claim. She had been 100 % right. He did have a really, really cute ass. Toni straightened up and sat down next to you on the couch. You both sat awkwardly for a few seconds. You started to say something about his house or him, but you were cut off when he leaned over and kissed you. You closed your eyes and kissed back. Damn, he was a good kisser. The kiss lasted for quite a long time before you had to break for air. You both stared at each other, flushed and panting, then fell back onto the couch.

* * *

"Toni! I forgot my hoodie!" Gilbert yelled, walking through the door. No one came to meet him in the hall, but there were sounds from the living room. Gilbert snuck over to investigate, and saw (y/n) and Toni on the couch in a very intense make out session. He smiled knowingly and left.


End file.
